1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club including an adjusting function is proposed. The adjusting function can improve the compatibility of a golf club and a golfer.
US 2011/0152000 and US 2012/0122601 disclose golf clubs including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head. In these golf clubs, the axis of a shaft hole of a sleeve is inclined to a hosel axis. The inclination of a shaft axis enables the adjustment of a loft angle, a lie angle, and a face angle. Furthermore, these U.S. gazettes disclose a mechanism capable of adjusting a face angle. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-267460 discloses a golf club head including a bottom face to which a hook angle adjusting material is firmly fixed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-139403 (US2012/0172142) discloses a golf club including a head cavity body, a head weight, a grip cavity body, and a grip weight.